First Encounter
by superfangirl221
Summary: After earning a position as a science officer specialising in biology on the USS Enterprise, Kayleigh Cyra is more than eager to discover what is out there. However, the more interesting things might be closer than she thinks as a handsome and mysterious blackshirt catches her eye... This is my first ever fanfic so be nice and enjoy!


The small shuttle left the Earth's atmosphere and entered the black vastness of space. Kayleigh Cyra gazed out of the Perspex window in amazement, nose almost pressed against the glass. She have never actually seen space before but now since she was in it Kayleigh never thought how incredible it would be. The glowing blue sphere of Earth disappeared from her vision and she looked at the thousands of small twinkling lights of distant stars. She knew that it was impossible to imagine that these stars were millions (or maybe billions) of light years away. That they were impossible to reach even at warp speed. Even harder to imagine was the size of the universe itself. No one could imagine infinity and to think of that growing bigger by the minute.

Kayleigh never normally thought about Physics that much as she was a Biologist. She was always fascinated by flora and fauna ever since she was a kid. Kayleigh was going to be transferred to the exploration vessel, the USS Enterprise as a science officer concerning Biology.

After a few minutes, She caught your first sight of the docking station. Kayleigh was instantly amazed by the sight of the different starships clustered around the station and she tried to find which one was the Enterprise. The shuttle glided over the top of the starships and she soon looked down and found the magic words in huge black letters, 'USS ENTERPRISE.' The starship was a silvery grey colour with twin engines near the rear. Kayleigh saw a small rectangle of light which can only be the Bridge. There were tiny different coloured dots of goldshirts, blueshirts and redshirts moving around in the Bridge.

She wondered if the infamous James Tiberius Kirk was one of those gold dots. Kayleigh had heard a lot about him from the Academy and was apparently a favourite with the girls.

The shuttle turned around the starship and headed for an opening at the back of the ship. Once inside, the shuttle turned and stopped at one of the docking bays. Kayleigh took a deep breath and began to walk with the others towards the exit. As well as a sense of looking forward to spend the next few years aboard the Enterprise, she was also feeling a bit nervous too as she was the only new person coming on board.

Kayleigh carefully set your first few steps on the floor of the starship. She walked with the main group of people that was slowing dwindling as people went their separate ways. The area that she walked through was very huge and brilliantly white with all sorts of pipes and generators filling the room up as well as a load of redshirts, both human and alien.

She climbed up a set of stairs which led to a long white corridor with bright lights, a small part of the maze of corridors in the circular section of the ship. As Kayleigh walked along meters of corridor passing different people, she wondered if she was ever going to find her way around when she suddenly saw the person she had hoped to see. It was Captain Kirk himself with a person who Kayleigh instantly identified as a Vulcan due to the slanted eyebrows, pointed ears and green blush on his cheeks.

She shyly walked towards Kirk and the Vulcan, hoping to speak to them. 'H...Hello.' Kayleigh muttered in a small voice, not sure if they could hear her. But they did. Kirk's face broke into a big, friendly grin and the Vulcan raised his eyebrows with a fascinated look twinkling in his eyes.

'Hello there. You must be Kayleigh Cyra, the new science officer.' said Kirk. She nodded and replied, 'And you are James. T. Kirk, captain of the Enterprise. I heard a lot about you.' Kayleigh felt a wonderful sensation inside her stomach. She was actually speaking to Kirk himself!

'Who is your Vulcan friend?' she asked, looking at the Vulcan. 'This is Spock. He's the First Officer and maybe the crew member that I'm the closest to.' Kayleigh turned to Spock and lifted her hand up in the Vulcan salute. 'Nice to meet you Spock.' Spock returned the salute. 'Pleasure to have you aboard Kayleigh Cyra.' greeted Spock in a very logical, emotionless voice.

'Since you're new here, how about I show you around?' suggested Kirk. 'We won't be leaving until a good couple of hours.' Kayleigh looked straight into Kirk's bright blue eyes and smiled. 'That's a great idea Captain.'

* * *

Kayleigh sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. She was in her quarters with her things strewn around the place, waiting to be tidied away. She thought that the Enterprise was a great ship and so was its crew.

Kirk was a great companion with his boyish attitude and charm. Spock sometimes showed that he can be loving a caring as you learned that he was half- human. Uhura seemed like a great person to be friends with and Kayleigh couldn't help noticing that she seemed to be fond of Spock just as Spock was fond of her. Bones showed that he can be funny, even when he was trying to be serious. She loved the way he yelled 'Dammit Jim!' every time Kirk did something that he didn't approve of. Carol, like Uhura also showed that she looked like a good friend. She and Kayleigh certainly seemed to get on well together. Scotty seemed like a really fun guy to have around as he was always cracking jokes about Kirk (or 'Perfect hair' as he sometimes called him). Kayleigh always chuckled to herself as he yelled at his assistant, Keenser to get down off something that he climbed onto. Sulu and Chekov were so close that she could imagine them having a bromance. Sulu looked strong-willed and brave but Kayleigh thought Chekov looked cute with his innocent puppy eyes, soft curls and Russian accent.

Her quarters were white to match the walls of the interior but with soft blue lighting to match the uniform that she was now wearing. A knee-length dress which was blue with little Starfleet logos as its pattern, high boots and a silver Starfleet badge.

Kayleigh looked at the mess around the room and seeing that there was nothing much to do, she decided to tidy up a bit. She decided to take a pile of books to the science room as she would need them there.

Balancing the book pile in her arms, Kayleigh walked out of her quarters and along the corridor. She now had a good idea of where everything was, thanks to Kirk. Kayleigh had just rounded a corner when she bumped into someone coming from the other side, sending the books tumbling from her arms.

'Sorry.' Kayleigh called to the person as she gathered her books back up. 'That's OK. We all make mistakes.'

Kayleigh froze. That voice! She had never heard anything like it! A rich baritone that sounded like silk brushing against her ears. The person bent down and reached for a book that she had failed to pick up. He took hold of it with slender fingers a white as newly made marble.

Kayleigh's eyes followed a strong arm, then a muscular torso in a blackshirt and finally landed on the face. At that point, she felt the air rush out from her lungs, her eyes widening and her cheeks starting to burn. His face was also a white marble colour with full lips, sharp cheekbones and slicked back hair as black as the infinite void outside. It contrasted beautifully with his skin.

Kayleigh looked directly into his eyes and she thought that they were mesmerising. His irises were a mixture of icy blue and forest floor green, along with a very tiny hint of gold. Fixing her with his gaze, the man slowly stood up and Kayleigh followed in unison with him.

Back at full height, the man held out the book that he had retrieved, 'I believe that his is yours.' Kayleigh reached out for the book with a shaky hand and took it from him.

She tried to say 'Thank you.' but her voice seemed to have gone missing. The man looked at you curiously, 'You're new here, aren't you?' Still unable to speak, Kayleigh nodded to confirm his statement.

The man gave her a small, warm smile and his eyes softened. 'Welcome aboard.' The man greeted and turned around the corner to go down the corridor that she was walking down just a couple of seconds ago. Kayleigh watched him go. Even his walking looked elegant and graceful, his feet almost gliding across the floor, legs extending in the right position, hips swaying slightly.

She watched as he turned another corner and vanished from sight. For a few seconds, she stood in the deserted corridor then remembered that she was going to the science room.

Going there and back, Kayleigh's mind was still playing back the experience with the blackshirt. She wondered if she had just experienced love at first sight. Kayleigh thought that the whole idea seemed stupid but she wasn't exactly sure. She couldn't get the blackshirt out of her mind, his face, his body, his eyes, his voice...

It was making it really difficult to concentrate on tidying up her quarters so Kayleigh gave up and decided to talk to someone else. Anything would do, as long as it didn't involve the blackshirt...

* * *

'You have to be careful when you're around Perfect hair.' warned Scotty. 'Kirk?' Kayleigh laughed in surprise, 'Why?' Scotty sighed, 'He always tries to win over any new girls here. Ask any of them, they'll tell you.'

Kayleigh frowned. 'So, you're saying that he tried to get me by showing me around the place and introducing me to everyone, even you?' She chuckled slightly, 'I don't have much experience with men but even I know that introductions aren't a way to pick up women.'

Scotty leaned forward on the pipe that he was looking to and spoke in an ominous voice, 'He's trying to get your guard down so that he can have the perfect moment to strike. Just wait and see, he could do it to you.' Kayleigh stood back with her hands raised to show him that his point was made. 'OK then, got the hint. Any survival tips?' she joked.

'Well… just show him that you're not interested or try to avoid him if he gets a bit attracted, unless you're attracted to him back?' Scotty asked innocently, a cheeky glint in his eyes. 'What? No!' Kayleigh said a little too loudly, 'I mean, Kirk is a great guy and all but he's not the 'one', if you know what I mean.' Scotty nodded to show his understanding.

Kayleigh looked down and realised something, 'Say, where's Keenser?' Scotty looked at the spot where Keenser was standing a couple of minutes ago. Scotty rolled his eyes, 'Not again! He's probably climbed up something again.' 'I think he might have.' Kayleigh replied back.

'I mean, he always does it even though I've told him around a thousand times not to!' Scotty ranted. He turned and ran away. 'I'll be back!' he called over his shoulder. 'OK!' Kayleigh called back and walked to the edge of the balcony overlooking the engine room.

She looked down at the mass of pipes and generators that led to a huge done where the main power core was that give the ship its power and the ability to travel at warpspeed. She looked at the redshirts as each of them did their own individual tasks.

It was strangely calming to watch them at work. Kayleigh rested your arms on the railing, her eyes looking at the white with the red. She looked at another balcony where red was along with white… and a tiny hint of black…

Kayleigh stood bolt upright and focused her gaze on the black. The blackshirt was standing on the edge of the balcony, looking down at the engine room just like she was. Kayleigh leaned forwards to get a closer look of him.

The man looked up and turned his head towards her, looking at Kayleigh directly. Once again, she felt a massive blush creeping along her cheeks and tried to look as if she hadn't seen him but Kayleigh knew that she wasn't fooling anyone. She could even feel the gaze of his multi-coloured eyes all over her body.

Kayleigh slowly raised her head to look at him, despite the fact that she was feeling incredibly shy. The blackshirt was leaning against the balcony, resting his arms on the railing, in the exact position that she was in before. Kayleigh carried on looking at him but he was still gazing at her. She decided to make the first move.

Kayleigh slowly raised her hand and did a small, tiny wave. The man straightened up and waved back the same tiny wave that she did. Kayleigh could feel herself screaming with excitement inside. This man who she only just met today, this man who she craved to be with was showing signs that he wanted to be with her! If only Kayleigh had the confidence to confront him! It drived her crazy!

She heard an irritated voice coming from behind her and realised that Scotty must have found Keenser. Kayleigh took one last look at the man, and then went to find Scotty.

She found him ranting at Keenser, arms folded while Keenser just looked at him, no expression on his face. 'This place is full of important equipment and none of it is for climbing on! If you want to climb up somewhere, do it on other things but not here OK?!' No response came (but then again, Keenser never spoke).

Scotty had just finished when he spotted Kayleigh coming. 'There you are! I honesty can't believe him sometimes!' he told her, gesturing at Keenser. Behind his back, Keenser shook his head in disbelief, making sure that only she could see him. He obviously couldn't believe that Scotty was so touchy about him climbing up on things.

Kayleigh gave him a tiny nod in agreement but she wasn't completely focused as her mind was once again filled with the blackshirt. Scotty looked at her, slightly concerned, 'You seem a bit distracted. Is something wrong?' Kayleigh looked back at the place where she had seen him but he had gone. She turned back to Scotty. 'Oh, nothing.' Kayleigh assured him, 'Nothing at all.'

* * *

The stars twinkled in the pitch blackness. Kayleigh stared at them, deep in thought. She was in the observation deck, looking out of the huge window, seated on the bench near the window. It was almost completely quiet, the silence only broken by the gentle hum of the ship's engine and the odd zooming of a shuttle flying past.

Not that she noticed them as she was thinking of the mysterious man who she so desperately wanted to be at her side. Kayleigh had never met anyone who looked so attractive and desirable, who was perfect in every way. His looks, that elegant walk, the way he copied her movements, everything.

She wondered how on Earth such a human being could possibly exist. She thought that he could be some kind of humanoid alien but Kayleigh couldn't think of what species he could be. She thought that there was something about him that wasn't quite normal but the more she thought about it, the more her mind went blank.

Kayleigh stopped thinking and just looked at the stars, winking in the inky blackness. She sighed. They looked so beautiful… 'Beautiful, aren't they?'

Kayleigh almost fell off the bench, she jumped that much. Only one thought screamed in her head, _He's back and you're with him!_ She began to feel very shy. _No!_ she thought to herself, _Don't be shy! Here is your only chance to talk to him properly! Do it!_

Kayleigh turned her head towards him and thought, _Oh my God! Even the way he sits is so sexy!_ His legs were together with his hands curled up on his lap. His back was completely straight (she had never seen such a straighter back). And his eyes were also gazing out of the window. In the dim light, he looked so dark and brooding.

Kayleigh looked out of the window and copied his posture. She was now, for the first time, going to actually speak to him. 'Yes, yes they are.' She replied in hopefully what was a loud enough voice.

He must have heard her as he spoke back. 'When I was a child I was always fascinated with the stars.' He said this in a whispery, dreamy voice. 'One of my greatest dreams and fantasies was to go into the night sky and to touch one. I always imagined that it would always shine brightly no matter how strong the darkness was around it, that it felt soft and warm when I held it, how it would take me to show the other stars and around the wonders of the universe.' He sighed, 'To show me suns, planets, galaxies and nebulas to show me the birth of its kind.' His eyes glazed over as he was lost in his memories.

'When I was a small girl, one of my favourite stories was about a girl who had found a fallen star.' Kayleigh told him, lost in memories of her own. 'It had a broken point and the girl took it home with her and repaired it. The star stayed with her and a strong bond formed between them. The girl had to return the star back as it also longed to be with its own kind but even up in the sky, the star stayed in her sight so they could always see each other. I would sometimes stay awake late at night, hoping that a star would fall down so I could make friends with one.'

She sighed and looked at the stars. 'Hard to believe that they look so close but are so far away.' 'That they are also suns with planet systems of their own.' the man replied back. 'That some are even galaxies with thousands of planets with lots of new life will ever know about.' Kayleigh said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. 'True, it's a mystery that might never be solved.' said the man, also sounding disappointed.

She turned your body towards him and leaned closer. At some point during the star conversation, her confidence must have increased because she wasn't feeling a single bit shy.

'You know,' Kayleigh added thoughtfully, 'I've seen you around three times today and I don't know anything about you, not even your name. Why didn't Kirk introduce me to you?'

The man looked at her, 'Did Kirk give you the tour of the ship?' She nodded. The man rolled his eyes. 'Why am I not surprised?' he said sarcastically, 'He always does it for any new female arrivals. I know it's nice of him to but you have to think he would have the decency to provide it to any new male arrivals.'

'Why didn't Kirk introduce me to you?' Kayleigh asked curiously. 'When you first saw me in the corridor, I had only just arrived. I took a later shuttle here so it would have been impossible for me to be introduced to you.' 'I imagine so.' she nodded. 'So are you going to come clean or still keep me guessing?' she asked in a playful tone.

He chuckled. 'Don't panic, I 'm finally going to reveal all to you.' He turned his body towards Kayleigh, while she listened intently. 'My name,' he said in a smooth tone, 'is Khan.'

Khan… The way he said it sent a slight shiver running down Kayleigh's spine. 'Khan Noonien Singh if you want the full title.' She repeated his name quietly to herself. 'It's sort of got a rhythm to it.' she observed. 'Khan Noonien Singh.'

'I take that as a compliment. So what are you called?' Khan asked. 'Kayleigh Cyra.' 'Kayleigh…' Khan repeated, drawing her name out. 'It's beautiful. Just like the stars.' 'Really?' she said in surprise. 'Awww thank you!' Kayleigh gushed, a huge smile on her face.

'So what do you do here?' Khan asked, looking up and down at her, 'Judging by your uniform, I guess that you're a science officer?' Kayleigh nodded, 'That's right.' 'What field?' 'Biology.' Khan raised his eyebrows. 'Biology, the study of life? Seeing that you're a biologist, you might want to know that I am a very interesting subject for you to study.' Khan said this in such a low voice, it sounded like he was purring. His eyes sparkled seductively and a small smirk curved his lips wickedly.

She leaned back and immediately started to blush. Was he flirting with her? If he was, Kayleigh thought it was a very hot and sexy way of doing it. 'In… in what way?' she stammered, unsure of how to react. 'In the way that I'm a genetically engineered super-human.' said Khan more gently as he clearly saw that she was taken aback before.

Kayleigh's shyness instantly vanished and was replaced with a huge surge of excitement and fascination. 'Honestly?!' she exclaimed. 'Yep.' said Khan without hesitation. 'Wow! I'm sorry.' she apologised in case she looked like an idiot in front of Khan. I always wanted to meet a genetically engineered person.' Khan drew himself up proudly. 'Well I'm honoured I'm that person.'

 _It certainly explains why you're so gorgeous and sexy,_ Kayleigh thought to herself. _That genetic engineering might have increased your sexual magnetism or maybe you were like that before…_ 'Right, first question,' she started, interrupting her own thoughts, 'What advantages does you engineering give you?' 'Good question.' said Khan with approval.

'Well let's see… I'm stronger than the average human, I can run a bit quicker and jump longer distances. My reflexes are much faster so I can react better in dangerous situations. I can withstand most attacks, for instance, it would take several shots from a phazer to stun me completely and it takes a lot to knock me unconscious. My cells are self-regenerating so I can heal wounds quickly; I have an increased chance of survival in life-threatening situations and an added bonus that my life span is slightly increased. Any thoughts?'

Kayleigh processed the information in her scientific thoughts. 'I think I can safely say that you are a very successful product in genetic engineering.' she said with astonishment, 'You really are an amazing person, Khan Noonien Singh.'

'Thank you. No one has actually said that to me before…' Khan looked down modestly and Kayleigh saw a very tiny patch of pink in his marble cheeks. 'Don't doubt it, you truly are.' she assured him.

Kayleigh moved her arm that she was leaning on to get more comfortable but afterwards, she felt something strange under the hand. The smooth coolness of the bench was replaced by something soft and warm. Kayleigh looked down and saw that her hand was on Khan's hand. She blushed and tried to withdraw her hand but she couldn't move it. It seemed to be fixed onto his marble flesh. Khan smiled and moved his hand so that his long fingers interlocked with her hand.

He gazed right into her eyes and Kayleigh looked into his incredible eyes. She was so close to him that she could see herself reflected in them. He still held a strong but gentle grip on her hand. They both just sat there, holding hands, staring at each other against the backdrop of stars.

'You seem to have developed a fondness for me.' said Khan in a voice that was almost a whisper. 'I think it began as soon as I first saw you.' Kayleigh replied in the same tone. 'I sense something special in you Kayleigh.' whispered Khan, 'I'm not sure what it is but I don't mind if I never find out.' Kayleigh lost track of time and she didn't know how long she and Khan were in this trance.

She jumped when the buzz of the intercom sounded from a speaker in the ceiling. Khan didn't seem affected at all. Kirk's voice came from the speaker, 'This is your Captain speaking, here to remind all crew that we'll be departing shortly. Thank you.'

Kayleigh looked back outside. 'Almost time. I'm ready to explore the stars.' Khan stood up. 'Glad to hear it. I know a place where we can get a really great view of the departure.' 'Where?' she asked, standing up too. Khan pointed upwards, 'The Bridge. I can get you up there.'

He held out his hand. 'Would you care to accompany me Miss Cyra?' Kayleigh eagerly took it. 'I would be delighted Mr Singh.' They both walked out of the observation deck, hand in hand and moved towards the Bridge.

* * *

The Bridge was buzzing with activity as everyone prepared to depart. Sulu and Chekov were seated at the Helm, Uhura was minding her own area and Bones stood near the front, arms folded looking as serious as ever. In the centre was the infamous Captain's Chair, empty at the moment.

Kayleigh and Khan were near the front, looking out of the huge window. Soon enough, the lift doors opened and Kirk stepped out, followed closely by Spock. 'Captain on the Bridge!' Chekov announced.

On his way to the Chair, Kirk saw her. 'Hello Kayleigh. How do you feel being on board?' he asked. 'I'm doing very well, thanks Captain.' Kirk smiled. 'Glad to hear it.'

Spock eyed Khan warily. 'I see you've met Khan.' Spock observed. 'Don't worry Captain, Mr Spock.' assured Khan, 'I've been keeping young Kayleigh here occupied. She's in safe hands.' Kirk gave you a look as if to say, 'Good for you.' Spock gave a look like, 'You and him together? Well I didn't see that coming!'

Kirk sat in the Chair and Spock stood behind it, hands behind his back. Kirk pressed a button on one of the Chair's arms. 'Scotty?' he called on the intercom, 'How's it going down there?' Scotty's voice called back, 'Warp Core's ready Captain. She's all yours, just say the word.' 'Thanks Scotty.' Kirk replied.

The clamps connecting the Enterprise to the Docking Station released and the ship lurched as it turned away. Kayleigh didn't feel it as the artificial gravity kept her firmly on the ground. The ship faced the vast expanse of space. Kirk turned to Sulu, 'Ready?' Sulu nodded. His hand went to a handbrake. 'Going to Warp in three… two… one.' He pushed the lever.

A loud whirring sound vibrated all over the ship. In less than a second, the ship was travelling at a mind boggling speed. It was travelling along Warpspace, a long tunnel of blue with occasional flashes of light. 'What do you think?' Khan asked, his eyes illuminated by the flashes. Kayleigh smiled. 'This is so amazing…' They both stood there watching this spectacular sight.

Kayleigh Cyra was now part of the Enterprise's voyages. She was going to explore new worlds, seek out new life and civilisations and boldly go where no man has ever gone before. It certainly sounded an epic way to spend a few years, but with Khan around, she had a feeling that these next few years were just going to get a lot more interesting…


End file.
